This invention relates generally to floating docks, and more particularly to a floating boat lift connectable to a fixed or stationary object.
Applicant is aware of a number of boat lifts which are similar in overall function to that of the present invention. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,024 to Kramlich which teaches a floating dock having two spaced pontoons in combination with a pair of spaced apart U-shaped brackets. However, this invention actuates the boat cradle for up and down movement differently than that of the present invention.
Another device known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,179 to Rutter, a pontoon system utilizing water fillable pontoons for submersion and elevation of the central cradle pontoon portion of this device.
Another invention known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,994 to Seal which discloses a side loading boat lift having diagonally disposed rails along which the cradle portion of the invention is made to travel diagonally up and down.
The present invention discloses a simple and economical to manufacture, yet extremely strong and durable, floating boat lift which utilizes a single winch and economical flexible cable in its most advantageous way so as to articulate pivoted side arms of the U-shaped transverse support member to raise and lower a boat thereatop.